Christmas
by Sakura R.T
Summary: trhee-shot. historias basadas en nochebuena y navidad. pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes del Manga/Anime InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Noche Buena**_

Todo estaba listo, la cena, el pastel, el vino para los adultos y el chocolate para los niños. Escucho el sonido del horno avisando que el pavo estaba listo, lo saco y miro una vez como le quedo. Perfecto. Solo tenía que esperar a su esposo e hijo.

Escucho el llanto de un bebé, su pequeña ya había despertado. Fue corriendo hacia la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cunita donde reposaba una hermosa beba de tan solo 4 meses de nacida.

-ya pequeña…shhh, todo está bien tranquila- miro a su hija, tan parecida a ella pero con los ojos del padre, como el sol. Su pequeña solo la miraba y le sonreía, era una preciosura.

-ya llegamos- aviso su esposo desde la puerta, bajo las escaleras con su hija en brazos. Al llegar vio a su esposo con su hijo, los dos llenos de nieve, señalando que han parado a jugar un rato en la nieve.

-trajiste lo que te pedí-preguntó.

-sí, aquí esta-le respondió él-y como la princesa más hermosa de la casa-su hija rio ante la voz de su padre, el cogió mientras iba a dar el toque final a la cena.

-mami, ¿a qué hora comienza la fiesta?- pregunto su hijo curioso mientras ella arreglaba un poco más la mesa.

-en unos momentos Sekai, todavía no vienen los tíos y los primos-

-ohh…y ¿a qué hora vienen?-

-ya mismo campeón, porque no te cambias de ropa primero eh-respondió Inuyasha mientras jugaba con Izayoi en la sala.

-Kagome, ven con nosotros a esperarlos-

-de acuerdo-fui a la sala con mi esposo y mi hija. Izayoi estaba toda llena de baba, y su padre ni hablar-están todos sucios, déjame limpiarla y limpiarte-

-no importa, déjalo así-

-pero a mi si me importa-cogí un trapo y comencé a limpiarlos a los dos.

-gracias hermosa-me sonroje ante ese apelativo-te amo pequeña-

-y yo a ti baka- sonreí. Amaba a mi familia, tanto que mataría por ella.

-recuerdo cuando nos conocimos-hablo mientras alzaba a nuestra pequeña-eras tan bella que no me resistí y te hable-suspiró-y tú te sonrojabas cada vez que te decía palabras bonitas-

-eras un tonto, pero así te amo lo sabias-

-sí, lose-

Tocaron el timbre, eran nuestros amigos. Inuyasha e Izayoi me acompañaron a darle la bienvenida a cada uno de ellos, minutos después bajo Sekai. Sin duda iba a ser la mejor noche buena en este año.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Lo prometido es deuda, espero y les guste.**

 **Mañana, si no hay compromisos, publicare el otro. No olviden comentar, amo sus comentarios. Sin más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes del Manga/Anime InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Navidad**_

Estaban todos en la mesa cuando de pronto:

-no piensan tener más hijos Kag-pregunto Sango a su mejor amiga.

-la verdad…no lo sé- dijo dudosa.

-claro que los tendremos, además estos niños necesitan más hermanos- respondió Inuyasha feliz.

-como no, si te encanta el proceso-dijo su amigo con un toque pervertido.

-¡Miroku, hay niños!-grito su esposa Sango.

-pero Sanguito, es verdad-

-que verdad ni que nada-

-mami-dijo su hijo curioso, otra vez.

-dime cielo-

-¿cómo se hacen los bebes?-frio. Asi se quedaron todos los adultos.

-si tia como se hacen los bebes?- le siguió su sobrina.

-veran niños, para hacer bebes primero…-

-¡callate Miroku!-les gritaron todos.

-niños ustedes son muy pequeños para saber esto, así que no más preguntas y terminen de cenar para abrir los regalos-dijo su esposo.

-¡siiiii!-gritaron los niños para comer rápido. Su pequeña también escucho eso por lo que dio un gritito de alegría.

-es una ternura tu hija Kag-dijo conmocionada Sango.

-si-cogiéndola en peso-es mi bebita hermosa, verdad que si Izayoi-ella solo le dio una de sus sonrisitas-eres un amor-

-es mi hija después de todo-hablo arrogante Inuyasha.

-bueno que esperamos para abrir los regalos-aviso para ir después a la sala junto a Izayoi-

-vamos chicos, mi esposa ya dio una orden-

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-feliz Navidad- dijeron todos.

-bien yo primero-dijo Inuyasha-para mi princesita-abrió la caja para mostrar un hermoso vestidito rosa-espero y te guste mi pequeña-

Izayoi lanzo un gritito de alegría.

-parece que le encanta-

-bien este es para mí campeón-dandole una caja azul a su hijo.

-que bien un auto a control remoto, gracias papá-acto después abrazo a su padre.

-y el ultimo pero menos importante, para mi esposa-saco una caja plana y me la extendió. Abrí la caja y vi un juego de pendientes y collar de rubíes con incrustaciones de diamantes en ella. Casi lloro.

-no…no tenías que molestarte Inu-

-no es una molestia, es un regalo, es normal Kag, te amo y eso es importante-

-yo también te amo-me levante y lo bese en frente de todos.

-no más que yo- nos volvimos a besar. Sin duda es la mejor navidad de todas.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Aquí el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar, como digo siempre, me gustan que comenten. Mañana el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes del Manga/Anime InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Año Nuevo**_

En las frías calles del gran Tokio un ojidorado caminaba lentamente, como si pensara en algo. Estaba muy triste y a la vez enojado.

Pero…no era su culpa ¿cierto?, tal vez tuvo que un poco pero, fue una noticia muy grande que no tuvo tiempo de responder porque era muy pronto para eso… ¿verdad? Los recuerdos de esta mañana retumban en su mente.

 _-estoy embarazada-_

Pero es que…ni siquiera le dejo explicarse. A penas su hija tenía 4 meses de nacida, y es verdad al mes de tenerla tuvieron sus encuentros…ya saben. Y no pudo evitar dejarla embarazada. ¿Protección? No le gustaba usarlos eran muy incomodos.

 _Flash Back_

 _-p-pero Kag, es muy pronto, no lo crees-_

 _-¡no es mi culpa que siempre estes con tus "ganitas" a cada momento!-_

 _-y no es mi culpa que tu cedas a esas ganitas, de acuerdo-_

 _-¡sabes que, lárgate, si no lo quieres entonces te vas y me dejas sola con MIS HIJOS!-_

 _-Kagome…espera un momento yo-_

 _-Lárgate!-_

Y estaba ahí, solo en un parque, como si fuera un alma en pena. No es que no lo quería, cada hijo con su mujer seria su tesoro, solo que estaba impactado, es todo. Sus amigos dijeron que tal vez sean las hormonas del embarazo, si ha de ser cierto y como no se llame Inuyasha Taisho que pasaría Año Nuevo con su esposa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-** mami ya no llores, si no también me pondré triste-

-de acuerdo mi cielo, ya no llorare más si-

-ok, y ¿dónde está papá?-

-….- lloro otra vez desconsoladamente, sabía que se propaso con su esposo, pero debía entenderla, estaba con esa duda pero ya lo había confirmado y era de esperarse que Inuyasha fuera sorprendido de esa manera. Justo cuando iba a cenar tocan la puerta. Eran 10 para 12, quien vendría a esa hora.

-pequeña-

-I-Inuyasha-reprimiendo un sollozo, pero no fue suficiente-lo…lo siento-lloró.

-shhh…tú perdóname por ser tan idiota, estamos juntos Kag, hasta el final de nuestros días, de acuerdo-

-siiii-dijo hipando.

-¡papá!-

-campeon, espero y no hayan comido sin mí, y mi princesa ¿Dónde está?-

-durmiendo, estaba agotada-

-ha…está bien y si cenamos ya-

-De acuerdo, siéntense-

…

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **El final, espero y les haya gustado. no publique por motivos personales.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


End file.
